1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display stand, and more particularly to a display stand for use with sprinkler nozzles. The display stand is able to securely clamp heads of the sprinkler nozzles by means of retainers detachably mounted on the display stand and handles of the sprinkler nozzles by blind holes defined in a bottom board of the display stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, sprinkler nozzles are displayed for sale in shops in lines according to the size of the sprinkler nozzles. That is, the shop clerk must put the sprinkler nozzles on display one by one and categorize the sprinkler nozzles by size manually, which is quite a waste in time and labor.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved display stand for use with sprinkler nozzles to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a display stand for use with sprinkler nozzles. The display stand is able to clamp heads of the sprinkler nozzles of different sizes by the retainers and seat handles of the sprinkler nozzles in blind holes in a bottom board to facilitate transportation and storage of the sprinkler nozzles.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description which taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.